Liposomes are of considerable interest because of their value as carriers for diagnostic agents, particularly radiopharmaceuticals for tracer and imaging studies. There are many advantages of using liposomes as carriers of therapeutic radionuclides. Some advantages include (1) the biocompatibility of liposomes; (2) liposome particles of varying sizes with a uniform population size range can readily be achieved by using extrusion techniques; (3) the surface of liposomes can be modified with different kinds of functional groups; (4) the distribution of liposomes can be functional and micro-targeted; and (5) the mechanism of radioisotope diffusion from liposomes can be monitored, which is helpful in delivering a uniform dose distribution in the tumor tissues.
Radionuclides have been widely used as a non-invasive method for studying the distribution of drugs in vivo. However, attempts at labeling liposomes with radionuclides as imaging agents have produced variable results. Many radionuclides weakly bind to liposomes, causing radionuclide leaching from the liposome and resulting in inaccurate biodistribution data. Furthermore, the entrapment of water-soluble radionuclides within the liposome during manufacturing is relatively inefficient.
Thus, what is lacking in the art is radiolabeled compounds that can be used to produce stable radiolabeled liposomes. The invention satisfies this need and provides compounds containing a radionuclide that can be used in the formation of stable, radiolabeled liposomes that contain high amounts of a radionuclide.